hetaliafandomlyfandomcom-20200216-history
LabC
"aka: whenever I want to write, like to write, and write to rant" - ''Taken from LabC's LJ subtitle.''' Current news as of December 24, 2012: Mostly Dead on the community, due to little event activity. Also trying to get on past the "student" stage of life (aka: the GETAJOBANDSTOPBEINGLAZYYOUNEET point where sitting in front of your computer is no longer tolerated). Background A few days after lurking on the Hetalia Event Comm. of the still-not-completed 2011 Christmas Bloodbath, this Hetafan finally decided to make some tentative commentary during the waiting periods between updates. Only after several weeks of waiting, hyping, flipping, and speculating, did this fan finally had a small spot upon this rapidly (at the time of the 2011Xmas event) Fan Community. At least, her presence was well noted during Asian/Oceania hours, which meant this fan was up at around 4am at latest, and 2am at earliest. This fan's presence still lingered, while still on the Event Comm., until the great Fandomly move onto the current Fandomly LJ community (c. April-May 2012). She had lingered longer, as much as the other Fandomly members, wondering if there was going to be any more Xmas updates, anything for Valentines, April Fools, etc. Soon, when the summer of 2012 begun, this Fandomly member soon slowly withdrew. The reason: Completing university. Not as easy as it sounds. Now, a year after delurking and becoming a noted member of the fandomly, has this fan finally had enough presence of mind and remembered the Fandomly Wiki, and added her records onto the Fandomly Archieve. This fan can only hope this recent entry, penned by the fan herself, gives a clearer picture of this rather obscuring details fan. Personality Traits (outside MBTI) *Known for CAPSLOCKing. It can either indicate excitment or genuine irritation. Watch for tables and explosions. *Sarcasm. Does not translate well in text. *Endless patience. At least, willing to wait out for awhile. *Bit of a space case at times. This is more notable in-person than online. *Can over-react. A part of it is role-play, with how the Fan established herself on the Comm. Another part is completely an honest reaction, especially when the situation makes as much sense as mochi!porn. Likes (:D)/Dislikes (DX)/Neutral (:|) *Chocolate (:D) *Sweets (:D) *Potatoes (:D) *Rice (:D) *Fish (:D) *Books. Particularly classics (:D:D:D) *Bitter Melon (DXDXDX) *Heat/Hot weather/Hot temperatures (DXDXDX) *Tea. Especially Orange Pekoe and Orange Breakfast. Little bit of milk and sweetener and AWESOME~ (:D:D:D:D:D) *Cleaning floors (DX) *Super bright and sunny days (DX) *Light overcast with sunny breakthroughs (:D) *The colour red (:|) Frankly, I like the colour, but it's a pain to wash in the laundary. Especially when you know it runs a bit, and you have to be careful with your dark colour wash combinations. Yellow is the same; can't be in the darks because it might stain the garment itself, but anything light/white and yellow stains occur. And I do LIKE both colours... *Rain (:|) Vancouver and its surrounding cities are ALWAYS wet. *Prussia (XD) Just becuase he's Awesome. Role in the Steve Wars *Role as Major General *Used Table Flips and Explosions as primary forms of attack. Lessened the amount of explosion gifs after too many animations started to lag page loading. Then there was an actual GUIDELINE set. Thank you Admins. *Was involved in the first 3 "Battles" glanced the 4th, and missed the last 2 on account of them happening at a different time zone (or during the periods this fan SHOULD be awake) *Quote taken from battle 3: ''"WAKE FANDOMLY!!!!!! WE WILL WIN!!!!!!!! WE WILL PERSEVERE!!!!!!!!!!! WE ARE THE AWESOME HETALIA FANDOMLY!!!!!!!!!" *Current opinion on the Steve Wars: It's a Fandomly inside joke. I hope to see it archieved in a legible format. Pairings she supports reads, views artwork, delve into the research the fandom slaves over like enthusiastic *PruCan (it really doesn't make sense, but it's all I ALWAYS read when it comes of pairings...) *EngCan (mostly familiar, but the occasional romantic pairing) *RusCan (remarkably, it's hard to read for me) *NedCan (THERE'S NOT ENOUGH OF THIS!!!) *FrUK (varies at times...) *USUK (again varies, since the fandom seems to be OVERSATURATED with the amount of work dedicated to this pairing. It gets really, really, REALLY old.) *GerIta (remarkably, I tend to read the fairly in-verse/realistic stuff when it comes to them. With doujin, most of it ends up as gag or NC-17/R material) *HREChibitalia *Giripan (it grew on me) *LietchBel (artwork primarily) *RusAme (... I don't get it either.) Other fandoms stuff I read, watch, delve into the fandom's speculation... *The big Shounen Jump trio (Naruto, Bleach, One Piece) *Katekyo Hitman Reborn *The Slayers (watched all OVAs, movies and TV series. Have not yet seen season 5+6 and worried about possible disappointment) *Has many forays into Yaoi/Shounen-ai series. Sometimes the occasional Yuri/Shoujo-ai *Harry Potter *Sherlock Holmes (YES, I'm sure anyone can consider themselves a fan after watching the BBC series. I STILL HAVE NOT YET WATCH ALL OF SEASON 1!!! THIS IS UNAWESOME FAIL!!) *The Puella Magi series. I like the Kazumi manga adaption of the series the most so far. I only got more fond of the Madoka series after learning more about Homura. *Tiger & Bunny *xxxHOLiC. More generally, pretty much a lot of stuff from CLAMP, as much as a Mind Screw group they are. It's a beautiful and awesome thing to behold. Category:Canadian Category:Female Category:North_American